Getting Connected
by Ray-Chan
Summary: Pure insanity. Schuldich is bored and connects all the minds of Schwarz for a little "conference call".


This is just weird. Gomen nasai! The whole thing is THOUGHTS! You can figure out who's talking though by just looking at the symbols surrounding each person's thought. It's not too hard. You'll get the hang of it soon enough!  
  
Disclaimer: Charas not mine. Belong to the creators of Weiss Kreuz.  
  
WARNING: HUMOR!!!! Um.very mild shounen ai/yaoi. Nothing to worry about.  
  
FEEDBACK ADORED!!!!  
  
  
  
Getting Connected  
  
By Ray-Chan  
  
  
  
Get OUT of my head, Schuldich.   
  
~ Awww.you're no fun, Brad. ~  
  
  
  
* Are you pissing off Crawford? *  
  
~ Always ~  
  
* ::snicker:: So what else is new. *  
  
  
  
Stay out of Farfie's head. He's crazy enough already,   
  
~ Hey, this is no fun. ::pouts:: I know! I'll connect with you AND Farfie! Kinda like a conference call, ya know? You'll like that, Brad! ~  
  
  
  
What!? What the hell are you doing?! And don't call me "Brad"..  
  
  
  
....Schuldich? Schuldich, are you there?   
  
* I think he's out of it. *  
  
::sweatdrop:: Farfie?   
  
* Yeah. *  
  
Where's Schuldich?   
  
~ I'm heeeeeere! ~  
  
* ::sweatdrop:: *  
  
~ ::grin:: Isn't this fun?! ~  
  
{ Um, you guys can talk if you want, but I kinda gotta do this mission report. So. }  
  
* NAGI?!?!? *  
  
~ Oh, whoops! Guess I connected all of us. My bad! ::evil grin:: ~  
  
Well, un-connect us right now!   
  
~ Awww..but, Bradley! I wanna know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours!  
  
* ::slurping sounds as he licks his knife:: Mmmm hmmm. *  
  
~ See! Farfie does, too! ~  
  
{ Um.guys? Mission report...? }  
  
I don't care what you two want! Get out!   
  
~ Chi! You have too much stress, Bradley. You need a vacation.   
  
I wouldn't HAVE stress if it wasn't for you!   
  
~ Aww.Thinking of me! I'm touched! ~  
  
::glaring::   
  
*...You two fight like an old married couple. *  
  
~ NANI?!?!? ~  
  
{ ::laughing his head off:: They DO!!! }  
  
* ::psychopathic grin:: *  
  
(( Farfie and Nagi imitating voices... ))  
  
{ "Bradley! Brush my hair!" }  
  
* "SchuSchu! Rub my feet!" *  
  
{ "Cook me dinner, bitch!" }  
  
* "Do the laundry, ho!" *  
  
{ "Lick my shoes!" }  
  
* "Clean my knives!" *  
  
  
  
(( Brad, Schuldich, and Nagi ::sweatdrop:: ))  
  
  
  
* What? *  
  
~ ...You really are an idiot. ~  
  
* ::scowl:: I'm crazy, not an idiot. *  
  
{ What's the difference? }  
  
::frowning:: I'm outta here. Let me go.   
  
~ ::pouts:: But.But we're having fun! ~  
  
YOU'RE having fun. I'm not. Let me go, Schu.   
  
~ Schu?!?! Awwwww.Bradley baby, you DO love me!!!! ~  
  
  
  
(( Farfie, Brad, and Nagi ::sweatdrop:: ))  
  
  
  
~ ::squealing in their minds:: Ohhhh! I gotta think up a pet name for you too, Bradley-Bear! How about "Bradley-Boo"? Or "Da Big 'B'?" ~  
  
  
  
* ::snicker:: That could be taken the wrong way.. *  
  
~ What? ..OH!!! ::Evil hentai grin:: Farfie! I didn't know you had a sex drive! I thought you were entirely a-sexual! ~  
  
{ Okaaaaaaay ..I'm being corrupted here. }  
  
~ Welcome to our world, Nagi! Leave your dignity at the door! ~  
  
{ Um...riiiiiiiiiiight. }  
  
~ ::evil SchuSchu grin:: Hey, Nagi. I've been wondering.Boxers of briefs? ~  
  
{ NANI!?!?!?! }  
  
  
  
::threatening:: Schuldich...   
  
  
  
~ Awww! Bradley-Bear! What happened to "Schu"? Or SchuSchu! Call me "SchuSchu", Bradley-Boo! ~  
  
  
  
;O,o; ::twitch twitch::   
  
  
  
* I think he's pissed off, SchuSchu. *  
  
  
  
~ ::evil grin:: Well, how 'bout you then, Farfie-poo? Boxers or briefs? ~  
  
  
  
* Neither. *  
  
  
  
~ Really? Boxer-briefs? ~  
  
  
  
* No. *  
  
  
  
~ Tighty-whities? ~  
  
  
  
* Nope. *  
  
  
  
~ Um...Farfie, are you even WEARING underwear? ~  
  
  
  
* ::smirks evilly and slurps on knife:: Wanna find out? *  
  
  
  
{ FARFIE!!!! }  
  
  
  
{ Argh! Schuldich's hentainess is rubbing off on him! }  
  
  
  
~ Rubbing off on him, or rubbing him off? ~  
  
  
  
: ( Okay, that's enough. BOTH of you.   
  
  
  
* ::ignoring Crawford:: How about you, Pooky-Schu? Boxers or briefs? *  
  
~ ::hentai grin:: I'm wearing a thong. ~  
  
{ Oh my God! My fragile mind! ::chibifies:: }  
  
...duuhhhhhh... (( That was intelligent, Bradley-Bear!)  
  
* Cool! Can I see? *  
  
~ Sure! ~  
  
  
  
(( Pooky-Schu and Farfie-poo run from the room giggling like hentai maniacs. Nagi looks traumatized at Crawford. ))  
  
  
  
{ That was scary. }  
  
They're both insane..Wait a minute.WE'RE STILL CONNECTED!!   
  
  
  
(( Mental waves from other room ))  
  
  
  
~ HA! You weren't wearing underwear! ~  
  
* You're not either. *  
  
~ What? Yes I- .Hey! Give that back! I was wearing that! ~  
  
* ..come and get it. *  
  
~ .You're being naughty, Farfie-poo. I'm gonna punish you now! ~  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
(( Chibi Nagi and Bradley-Bear run from the apartment screaming.))  
  
  
  
^^^ THE VERY HENTAI END!!! ^^^ 


End file.
